Stupid Cupid
225px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. |flavor text = What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea.}} Stupid Cupid is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 1 damage to a plant, then resets that plant's strength to 0 for the turn he is played. He was added in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Sportacus and . He became craftable as of update 1.12.6. He was made available in the Cupid's Valenbrainz event and was available from February 14, 2017 to February 21, 2017. Origins He is based on Imp's Valenbrainz costume. However, instead of a harp, he has a bow. His name is based on the advertisement for the Valenbrainz Piñata Parties featuring the Imp in his costume with the line "Stupid Cupid." It may also be based on a song called "Estúpido Cupido" from Celly Campello, "Estúpido Cupido" meaning "Stupid Cupid" in Spanish. His description is a reference to the song "''What's Love Got to do With It''" by Tina Turner. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 1 damage to a Plant. That Plant has 0 this turn. *'Set:' Event Card description What's love got to do with it? Honestly, he has no idea. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. *Ability mechanic change: If his ability destroys its target, that plant's strength will not be reduced to 0. Strategies With Stupid Cupid is a great card as he has high strength and a potential game-changing ability. His ability will completely prevent a plant from attacking for the turn that he is played. When you play him, don't target plants with no strength at all, like and Water Chestnut, and don't target plants that would be destroyed by the initial damage of the ability, unless that plant is a powerful glass cannon like Mushroom Ringleader or or if taking control of the board is necessary. If you do either of these things, you will waste the most effective capability of this zombie. While he is an Imp zombie, his ability cannot synergize with Imp Commander due to it only being able to target plants. However, with Toxic Waste Imp, Stupid Cupid's ability becomes very threatening due to any non- Armored or shielded plant being instantly destroyed via his Deadly trait. This combo is only possible with Impfinity. If you are using Z-Mech, you can combine Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy any plant you want, especially those that gain strength over time such as , Bean Counter, Snowdrop, Bananasaurus Rex, Doubled Mint, etc. This greatly improves Z-Mech's survival against heroes. Impfinity can use Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp to generate great synergy as he is an Imp. Impfinity can also make Stupid Cupid reactivate his ability via Firefighter, In-Crypted, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger. Electric Boogaloo can use Secret Agent instead, but he's better off bouncing another zombie. The only problem with Stupid Cupid is that he has low health. If you are playing as Z-Mech, you can use Rock Wall or Camel Crossing to make this zombie survive longer. Electric Boogaloo can boost this zombie with Loudmouth, Vitamin Z, Secret Agent or Maniacal Laugh. Professor Brainstorm can also prevent him from being damaged by using Teleport, which can also prevent newly played plants from attacking. Professor Brainstorm can also make him do bonus attacks, and with the high strength he has, he will surely destroy most foes in his way. Another thing you need to be careful is against , , or Mega-Grow heroes, as they have their own ways or re-boosting the affected plant's strength. Guardian heroes have access to Spineapple, Kabloom heroes can either play Berry Angry or Storm Front, and Mega-Grow heroes can play Fertilize, Grow-Shroom, Embiggen, or , which can add more strength on top of the initial strength it lost. Do not use this zombie against Hibernating Beary, because its ability increases its strength instead of draining it. However, if it is on the verge of destruction, it may be worth it. You could also boost it so you can use Rocket Science on it the next turn, but this is very risky. Deploying him in Laser Base alpha or while a Toxic Waste Imp on board, however, is a good tactic, as this will instantly destroy the plant. Against Stat-wise, Stupid Cupid is fairly easy to destroy, but his ability is very dangerous. He will completely disable a plant from attacking for the turn he is played, wasting a turn for that plant and acting as an effective freeze effect. If you are not playing as , you can play boosting tricks to attempt to boost your plant back again. Smarty heroes can use Rescue Radish to Bounce the plant with reduced strength, and it can potentially be played again on the same turn. If your opponent is either Z-Mech, Electric Boogaloo, or Impfinity, you should be extra wary as they have access to cards that can work in tandem with Stupid Cupid's ability. A good counter is to use plants that activate their abilities when hurt or destroyed, like Punish-Shroom or Briar Rose. Stupid Cupid cannot disable the abilities of plants, so use such plants to apply pressure on the zombie hero (However, Electric Boogaloo has access to Hard removal tricks). You can also play multiple threats to force the opponent to consider which plant needs to have its strength taken away. Gallery Stupid Cupid Statistics.png|Stupid Cupid's statistics stupidcupidcard.jpg|Stupid Cupid's card StupidCupidBlackCard.jpg|Stupid Cupid's grayed out card StupidCupidCardImage.png|Stupid Cupid's card image StupidCupidHD.png|HD Stupid Cupid SpriteAtlasTexture-0778afd60e48b1347a5b7ac2b17d2f9d-512x256-fmt34 #01443.png|Stupid Cupid's sprites Stupid Cupid in the background of a valentines MP match.png|Stupid Cupid on the background of a Valentine Multiplayer match CupidAttack.png|Stupid Cupid activating his ability on Grow-Shroom Stupid Cupid Aftermath.png|Stupid Cupid activating his ability on Navy Bean StupidCupidAttacking.png|Stupid Cupid attacking Screenshot (32).png|Stupid Cupid destroyed CupidShootsHimself.png|Stupid Cupid frozen and destroyed Brute Strenght being used on Stupid Cupid.jpg|Brute Strength being played on Stupid Cupid Giant Cupid.jpg|Gigantic Stupid Cupid due to a glitch QQ图片20170312191617.png|Stupid Cupid with the Deadly trait EventRewindBundleSportacusStupidCupid.png|Stupid Cupid on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Giant Stupid Cupid Is Tinted Gray.jpg|Gigantic Stupid Cupid tinted gray due to two glitches at once Giant Gray Stupid Cupid Kills Fume-Shroom With Deadly.png|Stupid Cupid with the Deadly trait activating his ability on to destroy it (note that Stupid Cupid and Toxic Waste Imp on the field are gigantic and tinted gray due to two glitches at once) StupidCupidOvershoot.png|Stupid Cupid with the Overshoot trait Cupidftcard3rdfeb.jpg|Stupid Cupid being the featured card in the menu for the February 3rd, 2018 TreasureCupid.jpg|Stupid Cupid Fused with Buried Treasure Trivia *Stupid Cupid does not actually set the plant's strength to 0, but instead deducts 100,000 strength from it. It is possible to see this via Doubled Mint (If both the plant and zombie hero are willing to hold out for that long). However, this is usually not an issue, since fighters are not supposed to have negative strength. *In his sprite sheets, there is a sprite that belongs to Cosmic Imp. It is unknown why it is there. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Event cards Category:Imps Category:Valenbrainz